


Alanie mój (Ailein duinn)

by depresane



Category: Folk Songs, Karliene - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adaptation, Ailein duinn, Death, Drowning, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Polski | Polish, adaptacja, loose translation, luźne tłumaczenie, ostrzeżenie: krew, rozpacz, Śmierć, żałoba
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: na melodię spopularyzowaną przez film Rob Roy i zaaranżowaną przez Karliene





	Alanie mój (Ailein duinn)

Każdy świt przynosi mi ból  
Suknia wisi, kurz pokrywa ją  
O hi, kochany mój  
  
Jeśli piasek poduszką ci jest  
A wodorost jest ci łóżkiem  
O hi, kochany mój  
  
Bo gdziekolwiek jest twe ciało  
Na rafie czy szkierze  
Drogi mój, nie możesz już przy mnie być  
  
Jeśli ryby świeczkami twymi są  
Jeśli foki strzegą twego snu  
O hi, kochany mój  
  
Zamiast wina piłabym twą krew  
Odkąd morze zabrało mi ciebie  
O hi, kochany mój


End file.
